Girls und Panzer: Invasion of Pravda
by AurelianRebels
Summary: No one believes such things are real right? After all they usually are the imaginations of horror stories and scary movies. So what happens when it becomes real? When all hopes are lost and everyone is dying or dead, what would a lone tank crew of good friends do when the world comes to an end? *Major character deaths* Also I'm not good at summaries
1. The Beginning

**Invasion of Pravda**

 **The Beginning**

 _No one expects things to happen as they do, after all that's what makes life interesting right?_

"Katyusha, fall back now!"

"If I fall back how could I ever be a good commander? I won't leave them like last time!"

"This is different, please it's no longer safe here, you MUST leave Pravda!"

 _But… then again, stories like this only happen in fiction, right? How could something like this ever be real?_

"Katyusha-sama! Please leave us, we can't hold them off for much- EIYAAAAH!"

"ALINA! NINA!"

"Katyusha stay behind me. Klara, u tebya yest' yeshche vystrelov ostalos' **1**?"

"Prostite, Nonna, u menya nichego ne ostalos' **2**."

 _Yet, it all seemed too real to be a dream, the fear in their eyes, the stench of death permeating the air and worst of all, the moans. Those horrifying gut-wrenching moans._

"Nonna na levom flange, Ostorozhno! **3** "

"Crap! They got my arm, Katyusha barricade yourself in the Bridge. Klara and I will make a last stand here."

"But…"

"GO NOW!"

 _A shove and a lock of the door and Katyusha is separated with the person she cared the most for in her life. Now she stands frozen in complete terror as sounds of Nonna and Klara's last stand reverberate around the bridge._

 _She sinks to the floor covering her ears attempting to block the cries of both her comrades as they fall just like so many before them._

 _Minutes passed, could they have left already? *THUMP*_ _No, no, no, No, NO! A new horror unfolds as_ they _now try and break through the door. But what terrifies her the most is not the scratching of fingers on the door, or the groans of the door as it tries in vain to hold against the weight of everything pushing against it on other side._

 _Instead it is a voice, a voice that just minutes before were telling her to lock herself in this room. However, it is no longer a voice she can recognise as her closest confidant and friend, "Kaaaaaatyushaaaaa, why do you hide? Soon, oh so very soon, you will join us and we can be together again."_

 _This couldn't be her, the person that she rode on the shoulders of, the person who sang to her lullabies as she slept, the person who gave her life for her, is now amongst the ones who are trying so eagerly to get into the room she shut herself in. Why did god play such a cruel twist of fate?_

 _The door begins to buckle under the assault, splinters break off in every direction. She whimpers; with no hope of escape anywhere curling into a ball in defeat. The last thought that fills her mind as the door finally shatters and they come rushing in: Someone, please… save us._

* * *

 **Oarai School Carrier**

"Alright everyone fall in, we are starting practice soon!" Nishizumi Miho called out to the rest of the team. "HAI!" was the reply

As per usual, the teams of Oarai lined up and awaited their commander's orders.

"Alright, as the 64th Senshado national tournament is coming up soon, we will need to devise new strategies to face the counters from the other schools. We can't expect our tactics to work all the time. The ceremonial match against St Gloriana and Pravda made that clear." Kawashima Momo explained.

"So, today we will explore new ways to work together and the possible counters to strategies our opponents to come up with. Nishizumi-san."

"Hai! Everyone will be split into 3 groups: Leopon, Shark and Duck as team 1. Rabbit, Anteater and Turtle as Team 2 and Anglerfish, Hippo and Mallard as team 3. The first tank named of each team shall be the commanders."

"This shall be an elimination match and we want to see if each of you can react in unexpected situations and think of backup plans. If there are no questions, everyone to your tanks and designated starting areas," finished Miho.

" **OSSSSSUUUU!"**

"Miporin, are you really sure about this? I mean not everyone is as skilled as you are at figuring out what to do in difficult situations," questioned Saori with a rather worried look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure anyone can be better than you though considering your track record," mumbled the rather sleepy driver.

"Oiiiiii Mako-san! How unfair, besides I figured out that being a radio operator is far better at getting a boyfriend than being a commander. After all, skills like being aware of everything that's going on, how could any guy not find it attractive?"

"Even though till now, not a single guy has confessed to you at all?" chimed Hana

Frustrated at being proven wrong once more, Saori decides to sulk in her corner rather than retort. Miho watching the entire scene unfold just laughs sheepishly.

"Ehehe well I chose this because I wanted the teams to be able to think for themselves in case I couldn't advise them in time. I can't always be there to tell them what they need to do so I think this is a nice opportunity to nurture that skill for them."

"Ah ha! Nishizumi-dono, you always come up with the greatest ideas, I'm sure like this we can definitely be ready for the next tournament under your guidance!" exclaimed the ever-enthusiastic loader with a hairstyle that rivals her personality.

"You give me too much credit Yukari-san. But yes, I hope this practice match will let us be readier for what the other schools will throw at us next year. Is everyone in position?" asked Miho

"Team 1 is prepped and ready, Nishizumi-san!" radioed Nakajima Satoko

"Team 2 is uh, as ready as we can be, Nishizumi-san." answered Sawa Azusa

"Alright with all teams ready, good luck and Panzer Vor!"

* * *

 ***Team 1***

"Neh Nakajima-san! How should we go about this?" questioned Isobe Noriko

"Well, considering we have the most firepower with our Tiger (P) and rather fast tanks with the Type 89 and ours it'd be best to fight on wide open terrain than get stuck fighting in close quarters. So, we should try finding a large field." Replied the commander

Slightly confused, Ogin spoke up "Eh then what about us? We aren't exactly the fastest land ship on the team. Wouldn't it be better to stick to close encounters?"

"She has a point, but I feel it would be best to utilise our mobility and firepower so perhaps we deploy at an open field near a forest for cover, that way if they try and flank us Shark team can cover us."

"Alright that's fine with us Leopon. Hopefully Miho-san is ready for what this team can do, we'll show her team 1 is no slouch! We have GUTS!" cheered Duck team

"Sigh, these land lubbers are strange indeed" remarked Flint

 ***Team 2***

"Ah, no that's not right. Urgh, how should I do this?" pondered Azusa

"It's fine Azu-chan! You are like Nishizumi-san after all, you'll know what to do!"

"Thanks for your encouragement Ayumi, although I still don't think I can be just like our commander just yet haha."

"Orders, commander-nya?"

"Alright, Nekota, Anzu-senpai, our team is a rather mixed one with neither the best fire power or stealth, so we'll work closely in tandem with Turtle team's spotting. Each time you see an opportunity, radio it to us and we will sneak up on them in a triple pincer attack and slink away as fast as possible. This would prevent them on getting an accurate bead on us and hopefully allow us to win this battle."

"Ah understood Azusa, but remember not to try too hard when coming up with plans eh?" smirked the former Student Council President

"You should be trying harder taicho!" exclaimed a rather exasperated Koyama Yuzu

 ***Team 3***

"Ok team 3 here's the plan, we'll use Hippo team as our secret weapon. Meanwhile Mallard team and us will scout and attempt to lure the enemy teams over to this ambush location at the bottom of Hill C5."

"Alright time to improve our camouflage skills, we'll make this a wonderful ambush. Just like Michael Wittman at the Battle of Villers-Bocage," said Erwin.

"Or the surprise attacks at the Battle of Teutoburg forest," chimed Caesar

"The Nagaoka ambush at the Battle of Hatchōoki," added Oryou

"Nobunaga's triumphant ambush of Imagawa's camp at the Battle of Okehazama," finished Saemonza

"SOREDA!"

"Understood Nishizumi taicho! We shall do our best as the Public Moral's committee. They won't beat our team. Also, Mako-san you better not be dozing off in this match if not I will whip you up into shape!" Declared Midoriko Sono

"Yeah yeah Sodoko, I'll make sure to be alert in this… Zzzzzzzzz" as a fake snore can be heard on the radio

"MAKO-SAN!" huffed Sodoko

"Thanks everyone, alright let's put our plan to action. Panzer Vor!"

* * *

 **Oarai Senshado training grounds: Plains**

 ***Team 2***

"Anzu-senpai, did you spot anything yet? It's been ten minutes and no one has even heard a shot being fired."

"Nothing yet, seems like they might be relying on Ambush tactics, hopefully we will spot them before they can ambu- shit!"

Managing to order Yuzu to reverse immediately, a shot bounced off the Hetzer at just the right angle without knocking them out. Glancing back with her binoculars, Anzu managed to get a glimpse of their attacker.

"It's Leopon Team! This is bad, they can outrange us with that 88mm gun. We also can't penetrate their armour at this range. What should we do commander?"

As soon as the question was asked, Team 2 came under intense fire from both Shark team and Leopon.

"Their tanks are located at that ridgeline, roughly 1000 metres away. We are at a disadvantage; Turtle team try and slink back and flank around them. Watch out for Duck team. Anteater, we shall provide covering fire to allow them to slink away." Commanded Azusa

"Roger that, returning fire!" said Piyotan

The Type 3 Chi-Nu and the M3 Lee began their supressing fire launching both 75mm and 37mm shells at the ridge line attempting to both kick up dust and force the Tiger (P) and the Mark IV back.

Meanwhile Turtle team could avoid detection using the low terrain and profile of the Hetzer allowing them to begin their flanking manoeuvre. However unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from just beyond the treeline where a tiny Type 89 was relaying all their movements back to their team.

 ***Team 1***

Hoshino growled in frustration: She was so close to taking Turtle team out, if only she had fired a second sooner. Now they had to fire at team 2's entrenched position and while they continuously tried obscuring their vision.

"Sorry Nakajima, I should have done better to take them out."

"No worries Hoshino, you did your best. Besides they aren't going anywhere and we have them pinned down."

"Hey Commander! We have spotted Turtle team retreating from the ridgeline and seem to be heading around us" radioed the Duck team

They must be trying a flanking tactic to get around and ambush us. Well they won't make it far anyways thought Nakajima.

"Duck team, trail behind them and keep us posted on their movements, engage only when you see an opportunity. Shark team, we might have company soon so keep your heads up. We'll soon move in and strike team 2 at closer range once Turtle team is taken care of." Said Nakajima

Despite having thought through her plan, there was still a lingering question in the back of her mind, where was Miho?

 ***Team 3***

"You heard that too Nishizumi-dono? Seems like the other teams have gotten into a skirmish as well."

"I think that's the case too. Mako-san, quickly drive us up that nearby hill. We might be able to get a clear view of the situation from there"

With a sound of approval, the Pz IV H lurched forwards and began climbing the hill.

Climbing out of the commander's hatch, Miho could clearly see the two teams engaging in a long-range duel across their ridgelines and a tiny shape of the Hetzer flanking through a partially forested area.

Miho pondered: where could the Type 89 be? They aren't employing the same tactics as Turtle team. Maybe we can use this chance to sneak up on Leopon, this could be a great advantage for us if we can knock them out.

"Hana-san how close do you need to be to hit Leopon team?"

"Well I should be able to penetrate their side armour from at least 1000 metres away. But I would prefer getting closer than 500 so that if they angle their armour, we wouldn't suffer any ricochets."

"Understood, Yukari-san be ready to reload as fast as possible, although we have a faster reload than the Tiger, we can't be sure we will penetrate their armour on the first shot. Saori-san contact both Hippo and Mallard teams and tell them to move towards point 7B, and set up a new Ambush point there"

"HAI!" came the reply from the crew.

The real battle is just beginning, smiled Miho.

* * *

 _As each team launched their plan of attack, a Morse code message is sent to Oarai's bridge intel group. They decipher it but its meaning makes no sense to them, words like 'swarm' and 'hopeless' repeat themselves over and over like a broken record player._

 _Confused as to what it could mean, they search for the message origin and finally get a clear answer:_ **Viking Fisheries High School**

* * *

Translations

 **1:** Do you have any rounds left?

 **2:** Sorry Nonna, I have nothing left

 **3:** Nonna, your left flank, watch out!

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first time writing a story in a long time so forgive me if it looks really bad. I also know that this isn't the first kind of story on this site but I do have a different vision for how this will end so I hope you'll enjoy what I have to offer. See you in the next chapter.


	2. The Battle Ends: Mysteries Abound

**Chapter 2: The Battle Ends; Mysteries Abound**

 **Oarai Senshado training grounds: Plains**

 ***Team 3***

"Mako-san stop here, we should be close enough." Commanded Miho

"Ah…" mumbled the driver

The Pz IV H rumbled to a stop at the small hill overlooking the other two teams and their ongoing battle of the ridgelines. The situation could not be better with neither team 1 or 2 noticing their tank ready to obliterate both teams.

"Hana-san is this close enough?"

"Hai, Miho-san. This is more than enough to penetrate their side armour. Hippo and Mallard focus fire on Leopon."

"Roger that, Hana!" replied Saemonza

"Understood!" agreed Sodoko

With all of team 3's tanks in position, Miho launched Operation Final. "UTE!"

 ***Team 1***

Nakajima continued feeling unsteady. Despite nearly pushing back Asuza's team and breaking through, the lack of response from Team 3 worried her. They of all people should not be taking this long to fight us either.

"Tsuchiya pull back a little, I feel we are a little too exposed out here. I'm gonna have a look around."

"Sure, Sa-chan. I was starting to worry about Team 3 t-"

A loud ringing sound exploded around the Tiger (P). The crew instantly put their hands around their ears attempting block out the sound and find out where the shot came from. With her ears still ringing, Nakajima confirmed her suspicions on Team 3's whereabouts when looking through the commander viewport.

"Anglerfish, 9 o'clock! They're right on top of us!" reported Nakajima

"What? I thought we were supposed to have the advantage here, how could they get the jump on us?" questioned Flint

"They must have used that hill to hide their movements, what are your orders captain?" asked Ogin

"Pull back, we'll punch through Turtle team that will surely come through from the East. Duck team, you no longer need to trail them, try and track them while waiting for our arrival. Shark team, cover us, we'll push to the abandoned industrial sector and plan our next attack from there."

"Hai!" radioed both commanders.

 ***Team 2***

"Hey, Azusa-san, looks like Nishizumi's team managed to get the jump on Leopon before we could. We might have the opportunity to take both tanks out, want us to get in on the chaos?"

"Hmm, I think we should group up with you first so that we can cover you and give additional fire support Anzu-senpai."

"Sure, we'll keep an eye out for Duck team as they seem to be the only ones not accounted for." finished Anzu

While sliding into a thicker portion of the forest, Anzu began surveying her surroundings she spotted her elusive target: Duck team just a few hundred metres to their rear attempting to trail them. This would be an easy ambush, they won't know what hit them, smirked the redhead.

"Koyama, drive us around that brush and make a 180o turn. We'll ambush them right as they turn around the corner."

"Okay taicho!"

The tiny Hetzer zipped past a bush and made its rotation coming to a stop and waited for their prey.

They didn't have long to wait. As soon as the Type 89 past the left part of the gun sight, Anzu fired.

*Thunk* _Pop._

 _DUCK TEAM ELIMINATED_

"Azusa-san, we took care of Duck team. Awaiting your arrival."

"Nice job Anzu-senpai! Now we just have to pincer attack both Team 1 and 3 and we'll win this. We'll be there soon."

 ***Team 3***

"Miho-san I am so sorry, I thought I had a killing blow, but my shot managed to graze them. Now they are too angled for me to properly hit them." apologized Hana.

"It's okay Hana-san, you'll get another chance. Hippo, Mallard we'll move in and engage them before they can reload in time. Both the Tiger (P) and the Mark IV have bad turning speeds so we can flank them."

"Got it Nishizumi taicho. Hippo, you better not lag behind, the team's victory is at stake here."

However, as team 3 attempted to close in on their target, Miho was surprised to see both Shark and Leopon turn away and began a rapid retreat away from the plains. _This was unusual for Nakajima. She would usually be able to fight very defensively in this situation and it doesn't make sense to turn away and run. What could be causing this? Questioned Miho_

Brushing of the move as nothing more than a moment of indecision, Miho decided instead to turn her focus to the other team still on the plains: Azusa's team 2.

"Hippo team, stop your pursuit and aim for the M3 instead, we'll do the same for the Chi-Nu. We can reduce the threat of team 2 while we have the chance. Mallard continue pursuing Team 1. You aren't very fast so it won't be an issue to catch up with you soon." Commanded Miho.

Both the Pz IV and Stug III stopped and aimed their guns at their respective targets. With their sights lined up, they fired.

*Thunk* _POP_

 _ANTEATER TEAM, HIPPO TEAM ELIMINATED_

"Oh crap! The M3 was accurate, sorry Nishizumi-san, we got taken out."

"Are you okay, was anyone badly injured?"

"We're fine, good luck commander!"

Miho climbed out of her commander's hatch and sees the M3 aiming in their direction. She also spots Azusa climbing out as well. Both team commanders nodded: This is a battle between Senpai and Kouhai.

 ***Team 2***

 _I'm sorry Nishizumi-senpai. Every day I try to prove to the team that I can be a competent leader. I've always looked to you as my goal and role model. But this time, I will be the one to surpass you!_

"Ayumi-chan, I need you to fake a shot to the right. Force Anglerfish to go to our left flank instead."

"Karina-chan, as much as possible to drift the tank to the left after Anglerfish swings left. We need to give Aya-chan the best possible shot."

"Aya-chan, you know what to do. As soon as we start turning left, rotate the 37mm and aim right for the Pz IV's top driver hatch. At the distance I'm predicting, you will definitely go through."

"Saki, try and load as fast as possible. We might have a fast reload but I want as many chances as possible."

"Everyone, we will only have one chance to surprise senpai, she might be expecting us to rely on the 75mm, but that is where our surprise will come in."

"Got it Azusa! You really are starting to sound like Nishizumi-senpai." Exclaimed Ayumi.

 ***Team 3***

"It looks like Rabbit team wants to challenge us one on one. Mako-san drive us along the right of the M3, they have a slower turning rate than our speed so we can get behind them. Hana-san as soon as Mako gets us in place, fire. We don't have to worry about the armour so when you have your shot, take it." Commanded Miho

"Understood, Miho. Do you want me to try and drift to their side and get around them faster?" questioned Mako

"No, on this terrain, if won't be as effective. Plus, if we lose our tracks we can't support Mallard team."

With their plan thought out, Mako began driving towards Rabbit team. As expected they rolled forward to engage them with both guns. The M3 let loose with the 75mm and shot just hit a few feet to the left of the Pz IV forcing Mako to swerve right.

Alright this is going well, thought Miho. Now all Hana has to do is take her shot once we get to the side, the M3, shouldn't be able to turn in time. But to Miho's surprise, the Pz IV suddenly swerves and shudders hard to the left. _We lost our track?_

Looking back, she saw the M3 Lee was in a slight depression using the terrain to increase their reverse speed allowing the 75mm to get a better shot.

"Miho, we lost our left track, I think the 75mm shot it off!" exclaimed Maho

"Hana-san quickly rotate the turret, we need to shoot before they reload the main 75!"

Anglerfish however never got the chance, the M3 Lee managed to pull off a shot right into the driver's hatch with the 37mm just as Azusa had predicted. The Pz IV smoked badly from the front and the inevitable sound followed suit.

*THUNK* _POP_

 _ANGLERFISH TEAM ELIMINATED_

 _Well done Azusa…. You'll be a wonderful commander someday._

 ***Team 2***

Rabbit team stood there in disbelief, they had just taken down their senpai. But before they could celebrate, Azusa was already following up with orders.

"Karina-chan now's our chance, we need to link up with turtle team and hunt down Leopon, Shark and Mallard. Head for the industrial grounds."

"AYE!"

"Anzu-senpai, what's the status of the other teams?"

"Ah Azusa-chan, we managed to track down Mallard and they are trying to chase down team 2. Both of them should reach the industrial section in a few minutes. We can continue to pursuit them or link up with you."

"Stay on them please, we'll catch up at the edge of the industrial area."

"Understood, also well done for taking out Anglerfish. Your team has grown as tankers."

Azusa can only smile in response.

* * *

 **Oarai Senshado training grounds: Abandoned Industrial Sector**

 ***Team 1***

"Alright Shark, we'll set our final holding point here. Our opponents have to come to us and this junction is the best defensive area to hold." Said Nakajima

"Got it. This will lead us to victory!" answered Ogin

"Target sighted, it's the Mallard team. 700 metres away, opening fire!" yelled Hoshino

*Thunk* _POP_

 _MALLARD TEAM ELIMINATED. TEAM 3 IS OUT_

"Well done Hoshino! Now we just need to focus down on the Hetzer and M3 Lee." Said Nakajima

 ***Team 2***

Despite the high created for taking out Miho's tank, Azusa began to realise the difficulty of her situation. With Mallard team removed, there was no tank that could effectively defend against the gun of the Tiger (P). Their only option was to ambush the Tiger from the sides after taking out the Mark IV most likely acting as Leopon's shield.

"Turtle team, we need you to ambush the Mark IV, we won't be able to draw them out of their defensive position, so we need to draw their fire in one area and take them out one by one." Explained Azusa.

"Roger that, we will take a left at the next junction, we should be able to get behind them by bypassing the factory on our right. We'll let you know when we're ready. Also, Kawashima, change. You'll get a second chance at a kill."

Both team 2's tanks began sneaking around to team 1's position with the Hetzer able to hide just behind a bunch of cement rings giving them a perfect view of Shark and Leopon. However, Momo being overly eager and thinking she had the element of surprise, failed to wait for Azusa.

"Taicho, I have Leopon and Shark in sight. This will be my second kill, FIRE!"

"Ah! Wait Kawashima-senpai!" cautioned Azusa

They were too late and as expected, Momo's shot goes clean wide and into a nearby factory. In response, both Shark and Leopon begin turning their turrets in Turtle's direction. Suddenly Azusa realised they had their window. Aiming carefully for Shark team, both Ayumi and Aya took their shot and both cannons blasted out.

*Thunk* _POP_

 _SHARK TEAM ELIMINATED_

"Momo-chan, you were supposed to wait for the Rabbit Team…." mused Yuzu

"Shut it! I thought I could get them, also at least Shark team was taken out!" rebutted the pissed off Momo.

 ***Team 1***

"Argh, we got taken out… Sorry about that commander. We leave the rest to you." said Ogin

"It's fine. We'll make sure the team wins. Thanks for your hard work Shark team."

"So, it's just us now eh Naka-chan?"

"Indeed, Suzuki. By the way Tsuchiya I think it's time to unleash our secret plan. But be careful with that thing and the EPS, we'll fry the engine if we aren't careful."

"Got it Nakajima!"

There was another reason why Nakajima chose the industrial sector to fight besides it's defensive environment. The roads were particularly wide due to previously supporting large vehicles and this was the opportune moment to use them.

The Tiger (P) then turned towards the M3 and accelerated. Their armour was more than capable of bouncing off their shells and it would help them reduce the number of guns firing at them. In response, Rabbit team turned towards the smaller alleys attempting to escape the Tiger's gun.

"Quickly cut them off, they seem to be doing the same tactic as they did with Kuromorimine's Elefant. Sorry guys, but such a tactic won't work twice." laughed Nakajima

Leopon sped ahead and around to the end of the block prepared to knock the M3 out when they finish their turn. What they didn't expect was a hidden Hetzer waiting for them in turn to ambush them as well. _Crap…_

 ***Team 2***

"I have you now! FIRE!" Screamed Momo

Once again, the shot goes about 10 metres wide burying itself into the ground leaving the Tiger P completely unscathed.

"Momo-chan, you shouldn't miss even from this distance…" lamented Yuzu

"Grrrrr, Shut up! I just wasn't ready yet." bit back and exasperated Momo.

"Koyama, reverse. We need to get out of here before the Tiger P gets us." Said Anzu

Turtle team won't get the chance to do so as the return fire from Leopon doesn't miss….

*Thunk* _POP_

 _TURTLE TEAM ELIMINATED_

"WE GOT TAKEN OUTTT!" yelled out Anzu

"Are you guys ok?" questioned Azusa

"We're fine taicho, sorry we couldn't take Leopon out. But at least we got them to the kill zone."

"Yes, thank you for that, now we can have drop on them."

As the Hetzer tried and failed to destroy the Tiger (P), Azusa quickly maneuvered her tank back towards the rear of Leopon ready to finally win the match. Rounding the corner, they expected to see the Tiger (P) only to realise it was missing.

 ***Team 1***

"Alright time to activate the plan, Tsuchiya, punch the EPS, 4 seconds and blast us through that factory, the walls are weak and should crumble easily. Hoshino, rotate the turret, we are going to drift and take them out in one shot." ordered Nakajima

"Okay, Naka!"

"Sure thing, Sa-chan."

The Tiger (P)'s engine roared to life as the EPS system kicks in and the tank throttle's forward to the wall of the factory.

4 seconds...

 _We can make it._

3 seconds…

 _We won't miss._

2 seconds…

 _Through the factory wall._

1 second…

"NOW TSUCHIYA!"

The Tiger P punches right through the outer wall of the factory, bending many parts of its armour and tracks. Although it still follows the actions of its driver drifting in a circle and taking Rabbit team by surprise. Their fate was sealed.

"Ute!"

*Thunk* _POP_

 _RABBIT TEAM ELIMINATED_

 _ **TEAM 1 WINS**_

* * *

 **Oarai Training Grounds: Garage**

"Congratulations to team 1 for winning the match. I was surprised by how adaptable all of you were and how you came up with new tactics to deal with the others."

"But most of all I want to praise Azusa and the rest of Rabbit team. You took me by surprise by your courage to face us alone and even managing to defeat us so well done. This marks the end of practice." Said Miho

Indeed, it was. Both the other teams showed remarkable adaptability and would be able to come up with ways to deal with the other schools in the upcoming tournament, thought Miho.

"Otsukaresama-desu!" bowed Miho

"Otsukaresama-desu!" replied the team in kind

As Miho began to return with the rest of her friends, Anzu came up to her with a grim look on her face.

"Nishizumi-san. I need you and your team to meet me at the student council room now. Don't tell the others yet, this is very important."

This is strange, Anzu was never this formal to her and if she was this serious, then it might be important indeed.

"Alright we'll meet you there."

 **Oarai Bridge Sector: Student Council Room**

Both the former and current student council stare at the message in both confusion and worry. Viking Fisheries High School was in fact one of the minor schools, so they weren't the most prominent ones in Japan. Nevertheless, the contents of their message were unsettling, and no one could understand why they would send something like this.

"Urm is this supposed to be a joke? I- I mean, no one would say such things to us unless they are joking right?" questioned Saori with a worried look

"Not much is known about this school, they are like Keizoku in terms of lifestyle for simply living life in a simplistic manner. Beyond that they seem to be very much like St Gloriana as they like order and be punctual." Explained Momo

"What should we do about this I wonder? Should we try contacting them?" asked Hana

"Our bridge intel group has already tried calling, messaging and even responding by Morse Code. All turned up with nothing. This was about 2 hours ago."

"How about asking the Senshado Federation for help? Maybe they can find out about what's happening to Viking High." Added Miho

"Ah, that's the issue. Currently most, if not all the Federation is currently out of the country scouting the locations to prepare the Pro League matches and the eventual World Tournament. Hence, getting their help might take days if not weeks." Said Anzu.

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

"It's the student council phone, I'll get it. Hello, Oarai student council president Isuzu Hana here."

"Greetings Hana-san, so nice to hear from you. Congratulations on the position, but I have no time for small talk. Is Kadotani Anzu with you?" queried the calm British commander

"Ah yes she is. In fact, all of the previous council and Miho's team are here so would you like to conference call us?"

"Yes, we also would like to include Saunders, we both have the same thing to discuss with you all."

With Darjeeling and Kay in the call, the meeting started.

"Let's begin. The reason I organized this meeting was that we received some disturbing messages from Viking Fisheries High School."

"They seem to be implying that they were under attack from some unknown force and haven't been contactable for a few hours, but their message was sent to all the major schools and currently only Kay and I have received it."

"Kuromorimine appears to be busy, meanwhile Anzio, BC Freedom, Chi-Ha Tan and Keizoku seem to not care about the message. What worries me the most however is Pravda. They aren't that far away from Vikings High and it's strange how they of all people have yet to respond to it."

Kay butted it, "Little Katyusha-san eh? She's probably scolding some first years for not listening to her or taking her nap again. Hahahahahaha!"

"Ahem, thank you Kay-san…" sighed Darjeeling

"I feel it's best we send some people over to Viking Fisheries to check on their situation. Maybe 2 students from each of the schools here will go investigate the school. Report back to Oarai about what's happened. If it's as bad as the message says, we'll contact the Federation immediately." Suggested Miho

"Hai! Nishizumi-dono. Requesting to be one of the 2 students to investigate Viking High!" volunteered Yukari

"Eh? Yukari-san you don't have to put that responsibility on yourself."

"Don't worry about it Nishizumi-dono, I've infiltrated and observed other schools before, so I'll be fine." Yukari says with smile

"Alright then, I'll go with you Yukari-san. Maybe we'll be able to find out what's the situation soon." Agreed Miho

Darjeeling and Kay cut in, "I'll be sending both Rosehip and Orange Pekoe to check on the school."

"Likewise, for me I'll ask Alisa and Naomi to go too."

With that settled the 6 students prepared for their trip to Vikings Fisheries High School. They have absolutely no idea what awaits them in the depths of their school.

* * *

" _Darjeeling you got a second?"_

" _Yes Kay?"_

" _Something about this really bugs me. The message kept saying swarm."_

" _So?"_

" _If they are under attack by something like you suggest, that swarm reminds me of how Pravda old ways of attack during the tournaments."_

" _Are you suggesting that Pravda was the one behind the attack?!"_

" _No, of course not. But this whole thing is giving me a bad feeling. Like something terrible will happen soon."_

" _I get the feeling too. We need to be alert to anything that happens."_

" _Got it Darjeeling. Oh, and please, please take care of yourself."_

"… _You too Kay".  
_

* * *

Hey guys, second chapter is up. Sorry it took so long write this one. School was a pain. I know that this chapter was more filler than anything but it'll get exciting soon. _Real Soon ;) anyways, see yall soon._ Rate Review yadda yadda yadda.


	3. Things best left unsaid and unfound

**Chapter 3: Things best left unsaid and unfound**

" _Often is there regret for saying too much and seldom regret for saying too little"_

 _\- Saga of Hrafnkel Freysgothi C7 (2)_

* * *

 **St Gloriana School Carrier: HMS Ark Royal**

"Now be careful you two, although this could be nothing, you should exercise caution nonetheless."

"Don't worry about us Assam-sama! We'll be finished checking things out and be back before you know it, desu-wa!" chirped Rosehip

Despite shaking her head at Rosehip's antics, Assam couldn't hold back a small smile at her junior's antics. _Some things never change I suppose._

Packing in the last few supplies for their trip, Darjeeling spoke up, "Remember, this is simply a recon mission and any signs of something wrong, report back to us as soon as possible."

" _It is better to err on the side of daring than the side of caution."_

"A quote from Alvin Toffer; we understand the potential risks Darjeeling-sama. However, we will always be calm and elegant in the face of uncertainty. This is the way of St Gloriana."

Darjeeling smiled at her close and loyal kouhai, "You will make a fine commander one day Pekoe, I am sure of it."

With a final wave, both Rosehip and Orange Pekoe headed off towards the smaller transport ship waiting to take them to Viking Fisheries.

Long after they were out of sight, Darjeeling still stood at the same spot she sent them off from. Her heart still uneasy on the mission she had given them.

 **Saunders High School Carrier: USS George Washington**

"Okay! Naomi, Alisa, all things are ready for you two," called out Kay

Hearing the voice of their commander, the two Saunders students looked up seeing Kay lugging what's left of their travel packs onto their helicopter.

"Thanks, commander! It's a shame you aren't coming with us though," whined Alisa

"Pft, if she did come with us we might be heard a mile away on this recon mission. Remember the last time she tried going to Anzio? They could hear her from the docks," scoffed Naomi

Kay, visibly annoyed, pretended not to hear that jab and made a mental note to remove Naomi's supply of bubble gum from her lockers later.

"Anyways, your objective is clear: Go to Viking High, find out what is the source of their message and report back."

"At least that's the mission we agreed upon. Personally, I don't like the looks of this one bit. Despite what everyone thinks, I truly believe they were being attacked by something. Hence I'm giving you these."

To their surprise, Kay hands each of them a taser gun, including three gas cartridges for reloading.

Seeing their dumbfounded faces, the Saunders commander explained, "Look I don't feel comfortable about having to arm you guys either. But if shit does hit the fan, I'd like for you guys to be able to watch over the other girls."

"I really hope we never have to use these tasers, the last thing I want was accidentally disabling an innocent student."

"Likewise, Naomi. Now you two have your orders. I'll expect you back in 6 hours."

Both students saluted. _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 **Oarai School Carrier: Zuikaku**

" _Neeeh_ , Nishizumi-dono, what do you know about Viking Fisheries?" asked Yukari

Pondering for a while, Miho answered, "Well not much really, they are much like the Nordic theme schools that keep to themselves. According to what I read back in my first year, they were a poor school without many tanks that were strong for Senshado."

"Well, maybe that could be the reason why they sent us that message. Perhaps they needed help from the stronger schools."

"Help from what, Yukari-san? I don't think something would go after them for no reason."

Deflated, Yukari nodded in agreement. The theory that Yukari gave did however plant a thought into Miho's mind. Viking Fisheries were said to be like St Gloriana in both culture and behaviour of their students. Perhaps they _did_ need help from stronger schools in Senshado.

"Well in any case Nishizumi-dono, we should just go up to them and ask them what's up. At the same time, we'll get to see what tanks the Scandinavian teams have. I can't wait to see their fabled Pz. NbFz V!"

Smiling gently at her friend, Miho then preps their travel pack and begins walking to the off-ramp, "Let's go Yukari-san! We can't be late for the rendezvous point."

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono!"

* * *

 **Viking Fisheries High School Carrier: Ormen Lange**

 _Known as The Long Serpent, the Ormen Lange was given its name after the infamous folklore of Norwegian King, Olav Tryggvason, killing a King from a small kingdom by forcing a snake down his throat with a burning iron and taking his ship._

 _Normally, the carrier would be lined with students carrying out daily activities in carefully calculated schedules. They would move swiftly but quietly as is their culture to do so. However, not a single Viking student was in sight, with the eeriness compounded by the silence on deck…_

"Well…this is cheerful," commented Naomi as she blew another bubble with her gum

Standing at the docks of Viking Fisheries, the three-school recon team stared at the carrier with looks of uneasiness. Since their arrival at Iwate, they couldn't find any signs of life within the town.

Hoping to find more answers at the carrier, they made their way up to the deck only to be greeted with an equally empty flat top.

"I guess we should try searching the bridge first, there might be students there," said Miho

"Naomi-san, leave the helicopter here, it'd be easier to use it than to walk all the way back to the city for the transport ships," said Orange Pekoe

Climbing up to the bridge section, the scene before them shocked everyone. The entire place was akin to a war zone. Smashed glass and furniture everywhere, most of the control systems destroyed and most horrifying of all: _shell casings and bullet holes._

"Wh-what could have done this?"

"No idea, but this is definitely no longer some misunderstanding, the students were attacked by something and worst still, guns were involved," said Naomi.

"Hmm, the shell casings look like they were from German machine guns. The 7.92mm from an MG34. And judging by the sheer number of casings, it looks like they used more than one of them." reported Yukari

"The school could provide us with more answers, we might even be able to find someone there to tell us what happened here." suggested Miho

With all parties in agreement, they made their way to the school and hopefully some actual answers.

 _It was a shame really, had they explored the bridge area a little more thoroughly, they might have spotted a tiny blinking light that held the truth to everything._

* * *

 **Viking Fisheries High School: Practice grounds**

Arriving at the school, it proved to be the exactly same scene as they saw in the bridge but far worse. In addition to the usual abundance of bullet casings, tank shells, utterly wrecked tanks and blood now joined them.

"The entire garage is destroyed! How could this happen? All the tanks!" cried Yukari

"Forget the tanks you idiot! What about the students here, where are they in all this mess?" questioned an increasingly frustrated Alisa.

"Calm down Alisa-san, we just need to search this place. Let's start with that blood trail Rosehip," ordered Orange Pekoe

"Yukari-san it's ok, I know you are sad about the tanks but right now the important thing is looking for the Viking students," comforted Miho

Naomi who had seen the wrecked vehicles spotted a nearby MG34 with its box half full of rounds. Walking over to it, she picked it up and studied it closely. _Hmm, feels and looks half full. Best hold on to it for now, whoever was using this definitely had a good reason to._

Miho looked around the remnants of the garage hoping to see any signs of the Viking students when a dark figure dashed across the back of the room. No way, right? That couldn't be a person, it was too fast. Besides its dark in there and probably just a trick of my eyes, thought Miho.

As Rosehip and Orange Pekoe followed the trail of blood, it led them to the far end of the school garage to the maintenance area.

Coming up towards the door, they could both hear scratching and moaning noises that separated the garage from the maintenance section.

"The trail of blood leads here, and I think I can hear something on the other side. Rosehip, help me open this."

"Hyungh, this door is really stuck, come on, push harder Orange Pekoe-san!"

The door screeched slowly as they finally managed to force it open.

The trail of blood extended to the center of the room where some dark shapes could be seen huddled together

"Hey, it looks like someone is at the middle of the room. HEY! YOU THERE!" shouted Rosehip

"Rosehip not so loud, we can't tell if that is really someone, it's too dark. Use your phone's torchlight," said Orange Pekoe

With the increased brightness, they pointed the lights to the crouched figures, a glint of metal reflected off their helmets.

"It's the Viking students! They look injured, we should help them," said Rosehip as she dashed towards the students.

"Ah, Rosehip, wait!" shouted Orange Pekoe

Sadly, her warning fell on deaf ears. Reaching the students, Rosehip placed her hand on one of them and asking if they were alright.

She soon regretted her rash decision as the student faced her with the most terrifying scene she could ever see.

The petite Viking student had deep gashes across her uniform, blood stained her skirt, but none seemed to be flowing out from her wounds. Her skin deathly pale and her body ice cold. Her face was mutilated, and bite marks peppered her neck and arms. Though all that paled in comparison to her eyes which glowed an unnatural yellow.

Turning to look at her fresh prey, the Viking student grabbed Rosehip's arm and let out a hellish moan that rattled her bones. Beside her, the other Vikings began to respond to Rosehip's presence and stood up too.

 _No… no this can't be real. This can't be happening desu-wa…_

Rosehip shut her eyes as the first Viking lunged at her; only to be met with a powerful right hook that sent the student flying to the side of the wall.

"Rosehip! ROSEHIP! We need to move!"

Opening her eyes, Alisa had managed to reach her in time and punch the student off Rosehip as Orange Pekoe dragged her away from the Vikings.

Running up to help her teammate, Naomi unholstered her Taser gun and aimed at the closest student to her.

 _Sorry about this_ , she thought

*ZAP*

Twin barbs shot out of the gun attaching themselves to her back, releasing over a thousand volts of electricity throughout the student's body. Shortly after, the Viking crumpled to the floor, still twitching from the effects of the shock.

 _That's one down, four to go. Hopefully it won't leave too much of a mark._

"Naomi, heads up! The rest of them look real pissed, we should get out of here. Wait… why is that one getting up?!" shouted Alisa

Glancing to her left, Naomi stared in disbelief as the Viking girl stood back up and charged at her seemingly unaffected by the Taser shot just seconds before.

"Alright I think we overstayed our welcome, Pekoe get Rosehip outside. Alisa, rear-guard action."

Letting loose another Taser shot at her attacker, Naomi lugs the MG34 tighter over her shoulder and falls back with the other three out of the building with their attackers in close pursuit.

Just as they exit the building, Yukari and Miho manage to slam the door shut and brace it. Not a moment too soon as the students on the other side slam into it with reckless abandon, almost animalistic in nature

"Are you guys alright?" asked Miho

"We're ok, those girls can take a hell of a beating. I think I broke a few of their bones. How the hell are they still able to walk?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Naomi-dono. But I don't think they were regular people anymore."

"OH, YOU THINK SO?! ITS NOT LIKE WE PUMPED THEM WITH A THOUSAND VOLTS AND SEE THEM WALK RIGHT BACK UP AGAIN!" blasted Alisa

"Alisa-san please calm down, at least you managed to save Rosehip from them, so you should at least be glad about that," soothed Miho. Looking over to Rosehip, Alisa gave a silent stare. "It's alright, I'm mostly fine desu-wa. Thanks for helping me back there. I owe you one," answered Rosehip

Not all were unscathed however, when Orange Pekoe winced audibly as she crouched down. Clutching her right foot, a deep bruise can be seen on her ankle.

"Ouch, this hurt more than I thought. One of them grabbed me hard and wouldn't let go. I had to kick her off me to get away and I think she broke my ankle."

"Not to worry, when we get back I can patch your foot up in no time," said Yukari

"I think we should just go back and report this to the Senshado Federation. This feels like something out of our control. Maybe they can figure this out," suggested Miho

"Agreed, Miho-san. Let's get back to the helicopter. We need to tell our commanders the situation," stated Naomi

Just as the group prepared to leave, a loud wail echoed through the forest just beyond the garage area.

 _What the hell was that? wondered Miho_

"There along the tree line!" pointed Yukari

The forest then lights up with glowing eyes popping up and covering every inch of the treeline that the group could see. To everyone, it soon become clear on who those eyes belong to: Whatever remains of Viking Fisheries students.

Each one of them bear resemblance to the 5 trapped inside the maintenance shed, with their pale skin, bloody wounds and glowing eyes. Sensing a target, one of the students soon stumbled forwards and locked its eyes onto the group. Emitting a scream, she beckons the others in the forest and starts running towards the recon group.

Momentarily stunned by the shear number of students, Miho and the rest quickly scramble their way back towards the Saunders helicopter to escape them. _I guess we found out what happen to the Viking students… it's as if they are animals with rabies or something. They really look determined to get us. I hope this doesn't get any worse, thought Miho._

Fate seemed to be a cruel mistress as they approached the helicopter, more students poured out of the garage like a flood and closing the gap between them faster than those from the forest.

"Shit, they're coming in too fast, Alisa start up the helicopter, I'll try and hold them off," yelled Naomi

With a quick nod, Alisa jumped into the pilot seat and began the start-up of the engines.

Naomi set the MG34 down, lifting up the iron sights and cocking a round into the chamber. Recalling how it was only half loaded, gave her at most 60 seconds of continuous fire. Staring at the wall of Vikings swarming towards her, she hesitates considering how although they appeared to be monsters, they were still students, young girls, people…

In a last-ditch attempt to scare them off, she lets loose a torrent of fire just in front of the Vikings. Yet, they seemed unfazed by it and continue their advance. Readjusting her sights to the main cluster of students, her finger squeezes the trigger again: _May god forgive me…_

*Brrrrrratata* *Brrrraatata* *Brrrratatatatatata*

* * *

"Come on Orange Pekoe-san, we can't slow down. The helicopter is just in front of us, just a little bit more," encouraged Rosehip

"Hang on for a little Rosehip," panted an exhausted Orange Pekoe. "My ankle hurts too much."

Groaning in pain, Orange Pekoe collapses to the floor clutching her right foot. By this point the Vikings were just two hundred metres behind them and closing fast. Naomi's fire did little to slow them down.

"Orange Pekoe-san, I'm so sorry. I was too rash again back there and now I've gotten us into this mess," quivered Rosehip

Staring into the eyes of her schoolmate, Orange Pekoe remembers the words Darjeeling told her: " _That girl heads directly towards whatever she wants. She never looks away or thinks about anything she doesn't have to. That is something not many people can do. She never worries about failure about or how anyone sees her. She has something that compensates for what St Gloriana's Senshado lacks."_

"What are you talking about Rosehip? You of all people shouldn't worry about what you did, so none of this is your fault. Besides, Darjeeling-sama is waiting for us to go back so don't despair. It is not the way of St Gloriana!"

Invigorated by Orange Pekoe's words, Rosehip hauls her forward as they continue to limp to the helicopter.

 _100 metres, 80 metres, 50… so close._

A pair of hands suddenly grabs Orange Pekoe from behind pulling them to a stop. Glancing back, they were greeted by a yet another one of the Vikings. Her eyes an ever glowing yellow, blood dripping from her mouth and this time, there would be no saviour.

The Viking student bit hard into Orange Pekoe's arm. Holding back the urge to scream, the pain she felt was unimaginable as the student continued to tear into flesh. Rosehip, however, had no such reservations, "ORANGE PEKOE-SAN!" she screamed.

Both Miho and Yukari immediately dashed back in response to Rosehip's scream and tried their best to save their stricken comrade.

 _She could see the writing on the wall, there was no way she could get out of here without endangering the others, especially Rosehip. I need to protect her, she can't risk herself because of me._

With the last of her strength, she pushed Rosehip into the arms of Yukari and Miho. Staring hard into her fiery sandstone eyes, Orange Pekoe hopes that she will understand why she did this.

"Wait, what are you doing? No! I won't leave you behind! Orange Pekoe-san!" cried out Rosehip as she tries to break free.

At this point, Naomi had run out of ammunition, having been unable to slow down the Viking students, abandons the MG and ran towards the helicopter.

"Miho, Yukari, we don't have time for this, get Rosehip on the helicopter or you will be left behind!" shouts Alisa

With tears in their eyes, both Miho and Yukari comply and forcefully drag Rosehip onto the helicopter.

"No! NO! Don't do this, I can save her! We need to go back for her, Orange Pekoe-san!"

"Rosehip-san, listen to me, we can't save her. There are too many students down there and we won't be able to reach her in time," said Miho

"Shut up! I promised to both Assam-sama and Darjeeling-sama that nothing bad will happen to us. She's… she'll…"

"She chose to save you, a choice she made knowing the consequences. Don't make that choice all for nothing," said Naomi as she strapped Rosehip in to a seat

As the helicopter lifts off, Rosehip stares at Orange Pekoe shrinking smaller and smaller. The last thing she sees before they get her was a smile on her face.

"ORANGE PEKOE-SANNNNN!"

Fighting off the students was useless, each time she pushed off a Viking, more would come in. By the time the helicopter left, she was completely overwhelmed. Teeth biting and tearing away at her body, hands clawing at whatever remained. The pool of blood just grew larger and larger as she felt her mind get hazy.

 _Ah… so this is what feels like to die. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought. Maybe it's because Rosehip is safe, maybe because I had no regrets. No, I do have one. I'm sorry Darjeeling-sama, I knew you had hopes for me and I let you down. I wish I could have seen you one last time. Please forgive me._

* * *

 **St Gloriana School Carrier: HMS Ark Royal**

*BRRRRRRINGGGGG*

"Hello, this is Assam from St Gloriana."

"Assam-san thank god, I need to speak to Darjeeling-san immediately."

"Ah, Miho-san. Did the mission go well? What did you find over at Viking High?"

 _Such normal questions to ask_ , thought Miho. _She has no idea what I'm about to tell her_

"N-no… something terrible has happened and she needs to be notified as soon as possible."

"What's with the urgency? Was somebody injured?" a hint of worry ghosted Assam's voice

"…Orange Pekoe is dead, Assam-san."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _2 months ago, HMS Ark Royal Tank Garage_**

" _Assam-sama, what do you think I should get as a birthday present for Darjeeling-sama?"_

" _Hmm, well besides just tea or anything tea related for that matter, I can't think of what else you could offer her."_

" _So, what did you get her?"_

" _A cookbook for British dishes. Maybe she could use that to improve her cooking skills"_

" _Ha-ha, we can only hope Assam-sama. Maybe an authentic English tea set and English tea to go with it?"_

" _A great idea! I'm sure Darjeeling will be pleased."_

It'll also be my last chance to confess to Darjeeling-sama before she leaves for England. This time I'll definitely let my feelings be known to her.

* * *

Hi guys, yes I know I was supposed to post this months ago and I'm sorry for missing my deadline. However with my internship taking up both my time and energy, it sadly doesn't give me many opportunities to write. Don't worry, I do plan on continuing this story to the end with far more sinister things in mind for the rest of the girls, albeit at a much slower rate. Stay tuned. Reviews and the like are always appreciated!

P.S If anyone caught the reference with Naomi and the MG34, you get a virtual cookie


	4. Fallout from the choices we made

**Chapter 4: Fallout from the choices we made**

"A man does what he must – in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures – and that is the basis of all human morality." – Winston Churchill

 **Oarai High School Carrier: Zuikaku**

"Alright break it down for me," said Anzu

"Based on what we have seen, Viking Fisheries High School have indeed been attacked. Whatever was the cause has changed the students into some kind animalistic nature. They acted very aggressive towards us."

"Indeed, what Yukari-san says is correct. The Viking students appear to have no will of their own and have one goal in mind: to attack and kill us."

"Eh?! But how is this possible Miporin? Why would people, or even in this case, students, want to attack you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Saori-san. But one thing is clear, this is bigger than just a single school. I think we should start asking the Federation for answers," replied Miho

"WHAT CAN THE FEDERATION EXPECT TO DO AGAINST WHAT YOU JUST TOLD US? THEY ABSORBED BULLETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" screeched Kawashima

"Calm down, Momo-chan. Miho-san is only trying to figure out our options for what to do next, we should at least help her out," reasoned Yuzu

It's been three hours since the recon team had returned to their respective School Carriers. If there were any doubts on the results of their mission, none existed upon seeing the looks on their faces.

"Look, I want to wish that what happened at Viking Fisheries never happened too! But it has and there's nothing we can do besides moving forward," exclaimed Miho

A collective sigh could be heard from both the previous and current student council. All of them knew the most sensible option was to inform the Federation what happened, but given the absurdity of the situation, they doubt the story could be believed, much less being told what to do next.

"Show me the photos Akiyama-san took before you encountered the Vikings. They might have the evidence to prove all of this to the Federation. If not at the very least it could give us more information to work on," said Anzu

"Hai! Understood Kai-chou!" replied Yukari pulling out her printed photos.

While exploring the Vikings Ship, Yukari had managed to subtlety capture a few photos to use as future reference in case they were needed. _Shame I never got to capture the Vikings in the panic and confusion_ she thought.

"The damage to the carrier, school and surrounding residential area should be enough as evidence alone. Adding to the fact that machine guns were used, and the amount of blood present would definitely point to something serious for them."

"Alright, this should be enough to convince them. We'll cross reference with St Gloriana and Saunders before making our case," finished Anzu.

"HAI!" responded both councils.

Pulling Yuzu and Momo aside, Anzu said quietly, "We need to get this word out to the rest of the schools, can I trust you to let them know?"

"You can count on us Kai-chou," answered Momo

"Oh… I just can't shake what happened to Orange Pekoe. To think she was so young too," lamented Yuzu

Momo and Anzu nodded in agreement. The death of someone who had only started out her path in Senshado only for it to be ripped from her so suddenly was painful. They could only hope that Darjeeling could take the news.

* * *

 **St Gloriana High School Carrier: HMS Ark Royal**

A thunderous rumble signified their arrival.

Assam and Darjeeling rushed topside to see the Saunders Helicopter dropping off Rosehip.

"Rosehip should be able to tell you everything, we'll be reporting back to our commander, " said Naomi.

With a brief nod from Darjeeling, Assam led Rosehip to the infirmary as the Helicopter took off towards Oarai.

 _How could this have happened?_ thought Darjeeling.

"Rosehip, I know you're scared, but please, tell me what happened to Pekoe. Please…"

At this point, Darjeeling was practically begging on her knees to Rosehip. Sitting on the infirmary bed, barely speaking a word to anyone and a constant mumbling to herself about how: " _It's all my fault, it's all my stupid fault."_

"Darjeeling, we should give her some time, Rosehip still hasn't…"

 ***SLAP***

The sound echoed through the now silent infirmary as both nurses and students alike are stunned at what their commander had just done.

Rosehip clutches her cheek in disbelief, more surprised at the action than the pain.

"I will not leave until she tells me exactly what happened Assam. Even if I must force it out of her. Now Rosehip, what happened to Orange Pekoe," glared Darjeeling

Under the intense glare from her commander, everything came tumbling out. She explained the mysterious emptiness of the carrier, the strange amount of damage to the school's infrastructure and finally the fate of the students themselves.

"Then that's where Orange Pekoe-san…" at the mention of her name Rosehip burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Darjeeling-sama! I'm sorry I couldn't save her, I promised that we would be safe, but I failed!" wailed Rosehip

Placing her hand on Rosehip's shoulder Assam tried to calm her down only for Rosehip to push it away.

"AND NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! SHE'S DEAD ALL BECAUSE I WAS TOO IMPULSIVE. SHE'S… She's…"

By this point, Darjeeling had stopped listening, "Assam, take care of Rosehip. Make sure she gets enough rest. We'll discuss this later…"

Her now second-in-command can only look on with worry as she stood up and left the infirmary. The rest of the world seemed to turn into a blur as she walked faster and faster towards her personal office. By the time she reached it, she almost broke into a flat out run with tears prickling at her eyes.

Unable to keep up any sense of calm or composure she lets out a scream. A scream that sounded loud enough to shatter the heavens yet sounded like absolute silence. A scream that expresses both her pain and her regret and every other thing she had wished to tell Orange Pekoe but now were impossible.

 _Why?! Why has this happened…_

 _Oh god Pekoe…_

 **Saunders High School Carrier: USS Washington**

"What the hell happened out there?!"

To say Kay was furious was an understatement. Both Naomi and Alisa cringed slightly as their commander once again slammed her fist on her desk, the furniture creaking in protest.

"Sorry ma'am. We… we never expected the Vikings to be the actual danger."

"No shit? I thought this was meant to be a simple recon mission with slightly suspicious circumstances, not the whole Viking student body turning into rabid dogs trying to rip my juniors to a million pieces!"

Contrary to popular belief Kay hated swearing, as much as she adored the American system and just about everything in Saunders, this wasn't one of them. The few moments she did swear were whenever things went seriously wrong.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she turned to Naomi, "I understand that you and Alisa were forced to retaliate with your tasers. But did you really have to use a coaxial machine gun on them?"

"Yes ma'am, I… I had no choice. They were rushing towards us like a wave, an endless swarm even. But the most horrifying thing was, it never even slowed them down. Many of them just took the bullets as if they were nothing. I was forced to leave it when I ran out of ammo. And that's when…"

As Naomi described what happened, even Alisa could see the stoic Firefly gunner tremble slightly when recalling what she had done.

Placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder, Alisa gave her an understanding look.

"That's when they got to that Churchill loader, Pekoe was her name I believe."

"Naomi, it isn't your fault. You did your best given the situation and that's more than anyone could have asked from you. Rest in the infirmary for now. I'll check on you later 'kay?"

"In the meantime, I'm heading over to St Gloriana. I can't imagine what Darjeeling must be feeling right now. Alisa stay on standby, I'll be passing you instructions from the Ark Royal. We'll also most likely contact Oarai as well."

It was no surprise to either Naomi or Alisa of their leader's close friendship with the St Gloriana commander, though they sometimes suspected it was more than platonic.

As Kay boarded the helicopter bound towards the Ark Royal, her mind began thinking of the source or origin of this mess and only one thing stood out clear as day: Pravda

This was something no one could ever be prepared for, not even the Federation. Kay feared that this was only the beginning.

 **St Gloriana School Carrier: HMS Ark Royal**

Even before the wheels of her helicopter touched the deck, Kay already leapt off and sprinted straight towards the command bridge of the carrier. She _had_ to see her.

"DARJEELING!"

Upon opening the door, she found the room in utter disarray. Chairs and tables overturned, books scattered across the floor, and the St Gloriana commander sitting in the middle of the dark room silently crying to herself.

Rushing over to the British commander, she enveloped her in a tight hug.

Stroking Darjeeling's unbraided hair, Kay begins to hum a sweet melody.

" _Run rabbit, run rabbit, Run! Run! Run!_

 _Don't give the farmer his fun! Fun! Fun!_

 _He'll get by;_

 _without his rabbit pie._

 _So, run rabbit, run rabbit, Run! Run! Run!"_

Curling tighter into her embrace, Darjeeling sobs harder into Kay's jacket.

"Shhh, it's ok Tea leaf, it's ok. I'm here for you," whispered Kay.

Under any other situation Darjeeling would have scoffed at the nickname before giving Kay a dressing down. Kay hasn't called her that since they were kids, yet now the term couldn't be more endearing from her old childhood friend.

Half an hour passes before the tears eventually stop flowing for Darjeeling, throughout the entire ordeal, Kay never left her side.

"I'm sorry Kay, that you have to see me in such a pathetic and sorry state. It's not the St Gloriana way to be like this," apologised Darjeeling while rubbing her red eyes.

Kay however, scoffed at the gesture, "Hey, don't be ridiculous, you just experienced something no one should ever go through. I'm just grateful you didn't do anything reckless or drastic."

"I know, it's just… Orange Pekoe. The things that those students did to her. And I was the one responsible for sending her into it. How could I be so stupid."

Darjeeling's mind flashes back to every moment with Pekoe, from their first battles against Kuromorimine, their practice match with the fledgling Oarai, the 63rd Senshado nationals, their fight with Selection Uni and even the occasional sparring with Saunders.

Every one of those moments, Orange Pekoe stayed loyal by her side, following her instructions to a T. Never once would she seem to falter even when thrown some of the toughest sayings. She had every right to become the next commander of St Gloriana.

But now, all of that was gone, all that potential gone, her aspiration… _crushed by something that doesn't even make sense._

"Have you heard this saying?"

Darjeeling perks up at the familiar catchphrase.

"'A real woman smiles in trouble, gathers strength from distress, and grows brave by reflection,'" said Kay in her haughtiest British accent.

"Hah, paraphrasing from Thomas Paine, Kay? Isn't it supposed to be 'The real man'? And what in Churchill's name is that accent?"

"At least I can give a quote, even if it is from one of America's founding fathers."

"True, but even from someone as famous as him, you still got it wrong…"

"Hey! This is the thanks I get for trying to cheer up my best friend. I'm trying my best here O-Kay?" punned Kay.

"You can be terribly insufferable and annoying at times Kay but thank you. I appreciate it."

A knock on the door stopped that train of thought as Darjeeling quickly pulled herself up and called the person to enter.

"Darjeeling-sama? There's a message in Morse code over the radio, it's coming from Oarai. They're holding an emergency meeting for all the Senshado Schools in Japan."

"I understand. I'll… I'll be there soon."

Sharing a quick glance, Kay took Darjeeling's hand in her own.

"Let's go."

 **HMS Ark Royal Bridge**

"Attention to all Senshado schools in Japan, I'm Momo Kawashima former PR manager of Oarai High School. I apologise for the sudden call, but the situation requires immediate action."

Present at the meeting were the schools of Kuromorimine, Saunders, Anzio, BC Freedom, Continuation High, Chi-Ha Tan, St Gloriana and various smaller schools. However, evidently missing from the call was Pravda.

Kinuyo Nishi from Chi Ha-Tan asked, "Where is Pravda? Are they not going to join us?"

A second figure walked into view, "Hello everyone, I'm Yuzu Koyama. Pravda's absence is the crux of the meeting today. 2 days ago, we and many of the major schools received a distress message from Viking Fisheries High School that said they were under attack from something."

"The message mentions them being attacked by a "swarm" but no specifics as to what is swarm itself. In addition, they appeared to have used their own tanks as weapons."

Maho Nishizumi from Kuromorimine spoke up, "So what does all of this has to do with Pravda? Are you insinuating that they are behind this?"

"Not exactly, we have no clear indication they have. We sent a recon team from Saunders, St Gloriana and Oarai to Viking Fisheries. There they encountered the students that were very hostile. The behaviour seemed animalistic as if they were infected or possessed. The team managed to escape save for one casualty. Orange Pekoe did not make it back."

As expected, gasps of shock and surprise were rife amongst the other commanders. A flurry of questions soon followed, ranging from if Darjeeling had anything to say about it, to how she was holding up from such terrible news.

Taking a deep breath, Darjeeling steadied herself to respond, "What Kawashima-san said is true. We had lost Orange Pekoe in the mission. However, I… I am not comfortable to discuss the details regarding Orange Pekoe right now. I hope you all can understand that."

Despite the nodding heads of the commanders, there were still murmurs from the second-in-commands on what could have happened to Pekoe.

"Ahem! Moving on, based on the information and evidence we have collected from the Viking Fisheries carrier, whatever has taken over the students has made them extremely resistant to any form of physical pain," elaborated Momo.

"Personal accounts from both members of the Saunders' recon team claimed that the students had withstood severe physical damage to the point where tasers have no effect on them. They show no fear and seem to be driven by one purpose: to kill."

Momo signalled to the recon team by the projector. Yukari nodded and inserted the thumb drive into the laptop.

"This is the footage we managed to capture before leaving the Viking Fisheries Carrier. Hopefully it will give you a clear understanding as to why this worries us so much."

Yukari's shaky video started playing with the audio instantly playing the final moments of the team as they prepare to leave.

 _"Wait, what are you doing? No! I won't leave you behind! Orange Pekoe-san!"_

 _Rosehip's voice can be heard screaming out for her fallen schoolmate._

 _"Miho, Yukari, we don't have time for this, get Rosehip on the helicopter or you will be left behind!"_

As scenes of Yukari and Miho can be seen attempting to pull Rosehip onto the Saunders helicopter, a continuous and eerie moan can be heard in the background that set every person's nerves on edge.

By this time, Darjeeling could no longer bear to watch or listen to any further of recording as the Rosehip became to plead and scream ever harder trying to go back for Orange Pekoe.

 _"ORANGE PEKOE-SANNNNN!"_

Each scream further thrust a knife deeper into her heart as she imagined the extremely terrifying things the Viking Students were doing to her.

As the video showed the Saunders Helicopter flying further away from the Ormen Lange, only a single voice can be heard before the video cut out. "Dear god, what are we going to do?" questioned Miho.

The end of the video was met with complete silence from the other schools. None had expected the attack to be so horrifying and to truly include the death of St Gloriana's vice commander. The shock on their faces were as clear as day, but the silence did not last long.

"Merde, is this what really happened to Viking Fisheries? Is that what could happen to the rest of us too?" the commander from Maginot High School, Éclair, thought aloud.

Several commanders began whispering in agreement, however, not all of the leaders shared the same sentiment.

"Even if I somehow believed your quite unbelievable story, what are you expecting us to do about it? Why organise this meeting?" questioned Jajka, Commander of Bonple High School.

"Ye, why should we be the ones that have to deal with this shite anyhow? Shouldn't the Federation take care of it, 'stead of a bunch of high school girls?" exclaimed Wallaby from Koala High School

"Look that's exactly the problem we are having right now! We have tried several times to reach the Senshado Federation members and MEXT regarding the situation. However, either because they are currently busy overseas handling the Pro-league matters or they are just not caring, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that something is coming after the schools, and it seems like the source of the issue stems from Pravda itself," declared Momo.

Almost immediately, the room exploded into chaos and shouts. It was one thing to claim that the students were being infected by a virus. It was another matter entirely to say that they were coming from a top Senshado school such as Pravda.

"Everyone please calm down! Look I know what Kawashima-san is saying sounds unbelievable and nearly impossible to grasp, but we needed to let everyone know of the danger that this poses. Any possible help from the Federation seems unlikely now. Therefore, we arranged this meeting to not only get as many of the unaffected schools aware of the threat but to also prepare them for what may come," pleaded Miho.

Oshida, Vice Commander of BC Freedom, abruptly stood up, "What's the point of telling us all this? Do you honestly think that we're supposed to believe that some rabid virus is coming after the students just from this one video? How are you even sure that what you saw was real?"

Maho Nishizumi gave a glare to Oshida so intense that it immediately caused the blonde to yelp in fear and slink back into her seat. "Fellow commanders, I understand that what Oarai and the other two schools are saying might be hard to believe. However, I cannot deny that this could be a real serious issue based on the evidence they have provided along with the suspicious lack of communication from both the Senshado federation as well as Pravda. I recommend that every school try their best to contact the Federation over the next week and be on the alert for anything that might be similar to what they describe."

"Hai!"

"Wakarimashita."

"Anzio, Count and Viggen we need you to be on highest alert, your schools are currently the closest one to Pravda and Viking Fisheries. If anything comes from there let us know immediately," requested Yuzu.

"Saunders, if possible, set up as many of your recon blimps to watch Pravda and potentially act as our early warning system for the others."

With the final agreements to keep on the lookout, the meeting was adjourned. As one by one the various commanders left the call leaving Darjeeling once again alone with Kay.

"Look Darj, I know this is gonna be tough to do, but I think you need to tell Pekoe's parents about this. I wanna go with you, but I need to help set up the recon blimps to observe Pravda as much as possible. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch as much as possible, and if you need anything just give me a call and I'll come running."

Kay gives Darjeeling's hand one last squeeze and a kiss on her forehead before leaving for the flight deck of the Ark Royal.

* * *

 **Pravda High School Carrier: Kiev**

 _A tiny figure can be seen standing on a lookout post, overlooking the flight deck. Despite the cold snow falling all around her, not a breath of mist came out. At first glance, one would assume the figure to be a regular but small Pravda schoolgirl. However, if one looked closer, they would see her clothes caked in dried blood, parts of bone can be seen exposed on her face and certain fingers bitten off. That paled in comparison to her eyes: Once a bright tufts Blue, now a hueish Yellow._

 _Two far taller figures stood behind her, previously stoic and unmoving now growl and hiss ever so often, eager to find their next source of prey._

 _The small girl snarled at the pair to silence them. Now was not the time for such trivial matters. The small ship they overtook proved to be insufficient in sustaining them, though it did help boost their numbers, it now presented the downside of having more mouths to feed and worse, the other schools are beginning to take notice._

 _Knowing their time was limited, Katyusha gruffed out, "Nonna, Klara, we're leaving. Gather our girls. It's time to go for something bigger. Set a course for Anzio."_

" _Tak tochno!"_ **1**

 **Anzio High School Carrier: Aquila**

"Anchovy-nee sama, why do we have to be on the lookout from the school carrier? Wouldn't it be better if we just waited at Utsunomiya instead?"

"Pepperoni... this is to ensure we can keep a proper perimeter for Pravda. We already have Saunders and Kuromorimine watching over the land portion of Japan. Count High has also kept a close eye on Aomori and we're the only school close enough with a carrier to spot them from the seas," answered Carpaccio.

"I know that Carpaccio-san, but still, sailing around like this hoping something will turn up is just SO boring. Hey, while we're waiting, I'll cook us some Garganelli pasta!"

Upon hearing her favourite food being mentioned, Anzai Chiyomi, better known as Anchovy perked up. "Ah yes that would be nice, since we've been on recon for a while now, we should give everyone a break. TIME FOR PASTA! _AVANTI!_ " **2**

With the magic word being spoken, all personnel began making a beeline for the cafeteria for Anzio's most prized food source. On the way down, Anchovy spotted a gathering storm roughly a few miles east of where their carrier was.

 _Hmm, strange to have a storm here in the middle of Autumn. Oh well, gotta make sure the food market doesn't get too wet._

While the Anzio students enjoyed their pasta break, the storm that Anchovy had worried about finally overtook the carrier. Strangely, the dark ominous clouds never had a single drop of rain. Instead, a thick fog rolled around the ship reducing visibility to barely a mile in front of them.

Rushing up to the bridge again, Anchovy asked for a status report on the strange weather.

"We're not sure Ma'am, the storm seemed normal on the radar before it hit us, yet now it seems like static interference is coming across all our systems. We can't see anything both visually and on our equipment. We're sailing blind!" reported a bridge crew member.

Commanding the ship to stop all movement, Anchovy began to feel a sudden chill as if the air suddenly froze solid and every fibre of her body began to tense.

Almost on cue, a massive shadow appeared right on the port side to the Aquila. Staring in horror, Anchovy realised what the massive shape was: The missing Pravda High School carrier.

"ALL STUDENTS PREPARE FOR IMP-"

A massive crash can be felt throughout the ship as the larger Admiral Kuznetsov-class rammed into the Aquila crushing the midships' section nearly tearing the deck in two.

"Fottiti!" **3** swore Anchovy. "Pepperoni prepare the crews; we are under attack. Carpaccio send word out to the other schools as soon as possible. If this _is_ the Pravda Miho and the others were talking about, we are going to need help!"

"Wakarimashita!"

 _Miho… please get here soon._

* * *

 **1:** Understood!  
 **2:** Forward  
 **3:** Italian swear word (Search it yourself!)

* * *

A/N: Ehehehehe. Uh... HI guys! Here's the chapter I promised... (Yeah I'm not fooling anyone). Looks like I need to have some explaining to do. Basically life happened. I had my final exams and graduation to take care of plus lots of personal stuff happened that stopped my from writing. The bad news doesn't end here, my mandatory conscription is coming up and I'll have even less time to write. But here is some good news: I do intend to see this story to the end, so I hope all of you can be patient with me as I might post even less frequently than before. Thanks for all your support!  
As always, favourite and review!


End file.
